


What you need

by disownedbytime



Category: Twisted-Wonderland (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, Not Romance, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Shallow body worship, sex without love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-12
Updated: 2020-10-12
Packaged: 2021-03-08 07:46:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26968465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/disownedbytime/pseuds/disownedbytime
Summary: Vil is tired and Rook knows how to help him relax.(This is not exactly romantic, see this as only a sex thing. Probably have to revise it so it.)
Relationships: Rook Hunt/Vil Schoenheit
Comments: 10
Kudos: 76





	What you need

**Author's Note:**

> English is not my first language, so sorry for any mistake!
> 
> Please check the end if it’s bother you about the shallow remarks!

After another long day of work Vil walked inside Pomefiore’s common room. It was late, past the time when he usually went to sleep, but he couldn’t always control his work schedule.

As soon as he went inside he recognized Rook sitting in a chair in the back of the room.

“What are you doing? It’s too late to be loitering here.”

Rook stood up and approached him. “I was waiting for you, Roi du Poison.”

“I told you not too.” Vil tried to scold Rook but he was too tired so his words came out softer than he expected.

Rook smiled knowing that Vil wasn’t angry at all. He placed his arms on the back of Vil’s shoulders. “Come on, it’s late.”

He led the model towards his room, neither of them speaking. Rook knew Vil had been having issues at work lately, it wasn’t hard to tell from the look on his face, however he did not ask about it. If Vil wanted to tell him, he’d listen, but if he didn’t want to, then he’d just support him as he could.

Once they went inside the room, Vil sat down at his vanity desk with a blank stare on his eyes while Rook grabbed several items for him.

Upon returning, Rook took a bottle of makeup remover. He did not say anything to Vil, but both understood what he was going to do. He put a few drops in a cotton pad and began to make circles around Vil’s face, starting from his eyes, then cheekbones, his nose, his forehead, his hairline, his chin and neck. When he finished, he grabbed a wet washcloth and wiped his face with it.

He then grabbed another bottle of cleanser and, using his own hands this time, began to massage Vil’s face with the contents of it. After some seconds, he used the washcloth on his face again.

Next he grabbed two more bottles. He did the same with both, one after the other. He put a few few drops in the palm of his hands and, with circular motions, massaged Vil’s face and neck.

Rook grabbed an eye cream now, putting just a bit of it on his fingers. Before continuing, he stared at Vil’s tired eyes, reading them, understanding his troubles while at the same time asking him to trust him and close them. Vil did, and Rook covered the edge of his eyes with the cream.

Following the steps he knew too well by now, he grabbed three more bottles and did the same. Last he grabbed the final bottle.

With skillful hands, Rook rubbed oil over Vil’s face, starting from his chin and then moving up to his forehead. When he got there, he made small circles over it with his fingers first, before using his whole palm, applying a bit more pressure than before. Then he moved to his temples, incrementing the pressure and making sure to relieve him from the daily stress. He reduced the pressure as he moved his fingers to his cheekbones, pinching them just slightly. Alternating between circular movements and straight movements, he worked skillfully on them. Using his thumbs he massaged his jaw, sliding his other fingers towards his ears. Finally, he rubbed his fingertips around Vil’s ears, massaging there and moving towards his neck too, where he applied more pressure.

Vil finally began to relax on his hands.

After some minutes, Rook grabbed Vil’s chin and lifted if upwards. “You’re beautiful as always.”

Vil rolled his eyes and handed him a hairbrush. “If you have time to talk, then keep going.”

Rook put a few drops of oil into his hands again, but this time he aimed for Vil’s head. He began rubbing his fingers over Vil’s scalp, he made sure nothing was left uncared for, touching each inch of skin with tenderness and care. The pleasure was enough that Vil moaned quietly, before quickly shutting up. Rook smiled and brought the brush to Vil’s hair.

“It grew since the last time I brushed it, and that wasn’t too long ago. But it’s as soft and shiny as last time. Beauté.”

“How was everything here? Did anything happen while I was away?” Ignoring the man’s flattery, he asked.

“Some students had an argument with students from another dorm, but it wasn’t nothing severe and I stopped them before anything happened.”

“Was Epel involved?”

“Oui, he was, but he didn’t start it, he was just caught–”

“Don’t defend him.” Vil sighed. “That kid– Ah, I’ll talk to them tomorrow.”

Feeling Vil tense up, Rook left the brush in the desk; he grasped Vil’s right hand and led him towards his bed. “Let’s go.”

After leaving Vil on the bed, Rook excused himself and momentarily left him alone. Vil removed his blazer, vest and tie and folded them neatly next to him. Since Rook was taking too long to come back, he grabbed his phone.

“Mira, Mira.”

_“Yes. How can I assist you?”_

“Who is the fairest one of all?”

Before the phone’s assistant could reply, Rook came back and grabbed it from Vil’s hands. “Roi du Poison, you’re the most beautiful here.”

Vil was rather startled by the sudden appearance of Rook, but before it showed on his face, he sighed and turned away. “I told you, it’s no use if you tell me.”

Rook left Vil’s phone on the night stand and knelt down in front of him, removing Vil’s shoes and socks, and left them on the side.

“I don’t care if you think it’s useless, I’d never lie to you, you know that.”

Rook grabbed Vil’s right feet and softly pressed his lips to its bridge, making Vil squirm.

“These feet that you use to support yourself everyday.”

He pressed his thumbs over the sole of his foot, moving them along, from the bottom to the toes.

“That take you to every place where you’re needed and wanted.”

He swapped to his left foot and did the same slow movements.

“They are strong and firm.”

He took both feet on his hands and caressed them sweetly.

“But dainty and slim too.”

He placed his lips over his toes, one kiss on each toe.

“Beautiful.”

Rook stood up in front of him while Vil softly opened Rook’s blazer, letting him know what he wanted.

“Are you sure? It’s late.” He asked tenderly.

“You already brought that, didn’t you?” Vil pointed to the night desk where his night gown and a vial of lube rested.

The hunter smiled and began to remove his garments one by one. First his hat, which he left on the desk, then his blazer, vest, tie, belt, shoes and finally his gloves. Vil stared at him with a neutral expression.

Rook returned to the bed and removed Vil’s gloves, bringing his naked hands to his mouth and kissing them too.

Vil lied down on the bed, sending Rook a look that meant for him to join him. Rook climbed up, straddling Vil with his legs and placing his hands on either side or his head.He moved his face closer, stopping when he was mere centimetres from Vil’s.

“Stop letting your mind wander and focus on the present.”

Vil smiled and placed his arms behind Rook’s head. “That’s your job, work hard to make me focus only on you.”

Rook swiftly pressed his lips over Vil’s, and as soon as they were accepted, he urged Vil to open his mouth to deepen the kiss. Soon the chaste kiss turned into a passionate one.

After they separated Vil quickly began to unbutton Rook’s shirt, but before he was done Rook stopped him.

“No need to hurry, my beautiful Vil.”

Rook placed small kisses on Vil’s neck while he slowly undid the buttons of his shirt. As he kept unbuttoning them, he moved his head lower, kissing Vil’s chest too.

“Your perfect skin is stunning.”

Rook stared at Vil’s naked chest for a few seconds before moving his lips to the model’s nipples. He sucked on them, bitting on them just so careful as to not damage his skin at all.

Vil stifled a moan and looked away.

“You’ve worked so hard to maintain this fair skin.” He sucked on one nipple while his fingers took care of the other. “For me to be able to touch it is really a blessing.”

Vil’s face was red and hot.

Rook incorporated; he grabbed Vil’s shoulders before moving his hands down, caressing the skin of his arms.

“Your arms are strong too, when you work out, and when you cling to your broom, and when you carry your books, your training is not in vain. The skin here is perfect too, no blemishes at all.”

He held Vil’s hands and kissed them softly too.

“Your hands too. Your always cared-for nails, your slender fingers, your soft palms.”

He planted a kiss on each finger.

“And not just that, the way you move them to use your magical pen, or when you skillfully make potions, or when you touch my body, ah all those graceful movements. Beauté.”

Vil withdrew his hands and grabbed Rook‘s face, closing the distance and kissing him urgently. “Hurry up.” He muttered into the kiss.

“Non, mon chéri. You told me to make sure you’d forget about your problems, I won’t just give you a quick outing. I’ll make sure you know how special you are. I’ll worship each part of your body if it’s necessary.”

Vil sighed deeply and backed down into the bed. “I’m fine.”

“Hmmm, I know you more than anyone, more than even yourself.” Rook looked at the body in front of him. “So, even if you try to lie to me, I know what you need.”

Rook lowered his face and started to peck Vil’s stomach, very short, small kisses. His hands circled his waist.

“This is beautiful too.” He whispered into his stomach, which made Vil tremble. “Toned and flat, no extra fat at all. All thanks to your hard working exercise and diet. People would kill to have your body, but nobody tries as hard as you. Not even magic can get them these results.”

Vil hummed. “I know.”

Rook smiled. He unfastened Vil’s belt slowly, removing it completely when he was done. Then he proceeded to unbutton his pants, sliding them down together with his underwear with the same slow pace as before. He set everything aside –neatly folded as Vil always wanted– and looked at Vil in his complete naked state.

“Beautiful”

Rook squeezed Vil’s calves. “Athletic, slender, pale, smooth, strong.” He licked Vil’s legs from his ankles to his knees.

“And this.” He squeezed Vil’s thighs. “Plump and toned.” He lifted his right leg and kissed the inner part of his thighs. “Soft, creamy, pale skin.” He bit into it. “Perfect.”

Vil squirmed. “You’re just teasing now.”

He shook his head. “Do not be impatient.”He lifted his other leg and licked his inner thighs there too, but as soon as he got too close to his crotch he stopped.

He extended his hand to Vil, who took it and sat up slowly. Rook took the opportunity to kiss him. When they separated, Vil’s breathing was erratic.

Rook made Vil kneel in front of him while he hugged him, his hands on Vil’s waist.

“Words are not enough to describe your beauty, but I try my best with the vocabulary I was granted.” He whispered in his ear. “I don’t know what upsets you, my dear Vil, but I want you to know that you’ll always have me for whatever you need.”

“I know.” Vil breathed.

Rook hummed and kissed Vil’s neck, bitting it just slightly. He knew not to leave bite marks on his skin, but he loved how Vil melted every time he did it.

He lowered his hands and caressed Vil’s ass. “Well rounded, well toned. People stare at it all the time, but who can blame them? Your perfectly tailored uniform make it look thick and appealing.”

“Do you stare too?” Vil asked with a smug smile.

“All the time, my dear. But I stare at your whole body all day.” He squeezed his right butt cheek. “However, even if they stare, they can’t look at them how I do, and for that I am grateful.”

“You should be honored.” Vil muttered.

“I am.” Rook grabbed Vil’s hand and made him bend over, with his forearms supporting himself. He gave a light stroke to Vil’s right ass cheek. “Firm. You haven’t been slacking your workouts.”

“Who do you think I am?” Vil swallowed his breath when Rook stroked Vil’s ass again.

Rook reached out his arm to grab the lube from the nightstand while he used his other hand to spread out Vil’s buttocks. He was going to open the vial of lube, but after thinking for a few moments, he opted to leave it on the bed next to him. He bent down and placed his face in front of Vil’s ass.

He licked the outside of his asshole, making circles around it, first slowly and then hungrily. Vil gasped and his legs faltered.

“Relax, we’re just starting.” Rook slowly inserted his tongue inside it and carefully began to move it around. He used his hands to keep Vil’s ass cheeks apart.

Vil held his breath but as soon as Rook went deeply, Vil started to enjoy it. He tried to suppress his moans but quickly found it hard to do it.

“Don’t hold back, my dear.” Rook’s words against his asshole made Vil tremble again.

Vil breathed deeply and let his voice reverberate through the room. The symphony of moans being like an aphrodisiac for Rook.

When Rook saw that Vil was close to his limit he pulled his tongue out.

“Hey, why are you stopping now?” Vil managed to say through deep breathes when he noticed the absence.

“I told you to be patient, I’ll make you feel good.”

Rook grabbed the lube and put some of it on his fingers, which he swiftly inserted inside Vil’s ass again. Vil turned his head around looking for Rook’s lips, who quickly complied.

“I’m ready.” He whispered into Rook’s mouth.

Rook removed his fingers. He undid his pants, revealing his throbbing election. He neared his cock and pressed slightly without penetrating, waiting for Vil’s response.

Vil gave a deep breath and nodded, which was all what Rook needed to continue. With his right hand, he guided his member inside Vil’s expecting asshole with care and patience. He noticed Vil held his breath so he waited for him again. Before Vil could answer, Rook leaned over and carefully grabbed Vil’s cock, caressing it slowly and lovingly.

“Such a beauty too. Not too thick nor too long, but with the perfect size. Ah if only we had more time, I’d love to savour it in my mouth too. Truly, a shame, but we can always leave it for another day, don’t you think?” He asked next to Vil’s ear.

Vil nodded, he was scowling and there were a few tears on his face but listening to Rook’s words made him relax.

“Y-You can move now.” His response came after a few moments.

Rook started to move the hand that held Vil’s cock, from the base to the tip. Just like with everything else before, he started slowly before quickening his pace.

“Not what I meant.” Vil managed to say between moans.

“I know.” Rook smiled. He waited until Vil was moaning loudly to start thrusting. However, he didn’t hold back this time, he knew what Vil wanted and liked and he wasn’t going to deprive him of it.

With one hand working on his cock, and the other holding him by his waist, he thrusted deeply and fast, and soon enough he found the sweet spot in Vil’s prostate that would make him forget about everything and enjoy the moment.

Vil panted and moaned, and everything was marvelous for Rook’s ears.

“Oh, my beautiful Vil. I wish I could erase all your troubles forever, but then I wouldn’t have the need to make you feel better, would I?” He kissed his neck as he spoke. “But I hope you know that I’ll always be here for you, for whatever you need. To remind you how beautiful you are. That each part of you is gorgeous and perfect. That I will comply with whatever you need and want.”

Vil wanted to reply, to tell him he knew, and maybe even to thank him, but he was unable to do it for he was too gone with pleasure to speak.

Rook didn’t mind his lack of reply as he knew Vil more than anyone else, and so he knew how he felt and how much he appreciated it, even if it was only for a short period during the night.

Rook had Vil finish in his hand, and moments later when he felt he was close, he pulled out and came on the sheets. Soon thereafter Vil collapsed on the bed.

“Why didn’t you finish inside? You made a mess.” Vil said tiredly, right after he could breath normally again.

“You have flying classes tomorrow, and you hate to fly when you still feel semen inside, don’t you? But do not worry, I brought a change of sheets.” Rook pointed towards the stuff he brought before.

With outmost care, Rook helped Vil stand up, cleaning him with a towel and then dressing him with his nightgown. He changed the sheets and piled up the dirty ones to take to the laundry. Afterwards, he dressed again, looking as if nothing had happened. He was ready to leave, butbefore he could do it, Vil stopped him.

“Stay for a while.” He tiredly spoke from the clean bed.

Rook turned to him. “Ah, but you must be tired now, and I have to have these cleaned–

“I’m not going to beg, stay if you want to or leave.” Vil turned his face away from Rook.

Rook understood, so he left everything he was carrying on the floor next to the door and went back to bed. He lied down behind Vil, spooning him as he tenderly clung to him. He knew he had to cherish these moments when Vil had his walls down since tomorrow –in public– they would pretend nothing happened. But that was the catch, once they were alone, he was allowed to love Vil as much as he wanted. So he was going to enjoy this moment, then he’ll stand up, leave Vil sleeping alone and tomorrow night, he could come back to, once again, show Vil how much he loved him.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading <3
> 
> ———
> 
> Hey! It took me some time to address this because I don’t come often, but since I got a new comment on it I’ll clear things up:
> 
> Yeah, what Rook is saying can be seen as hurtful and even body-shaming but I wrote it that way on purpose since I’ve never believed Rook’s words to be completely sincere in the game. Sure, he finds everything beautiful, but in my opinion he’s also kind of superficial and shallow (since he tells Vil to lose weight in one of the personal stories). Sorry if I made you feel bad, but this was not meant to be a proper love story, it was mean to show shallow compliments to make Vil feel ‘better’ for just a small moment, before going into porn which is what I wanted to practice writing.
> 
> It’s mostly my fault since I guess I couldn’t convey what I meant, but I won’t be revising it soon as I have other things I’m working on. I’ll make sure to change the tags so it won’t confuse more people.


End file.
